


peaceful

by http_cheri



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Minecraft (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minecraft, f1ngers in his ass, fing3rs in his ass, fingers in his ass, kanye west he likes, sansmaeda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_cheri/pseuds/http_cheri
Summary: sans and his lover nagito komaeda are mining when something unexpected occurs.





	peaceful

so sans and komaeda were in the mine, had their pickaxes swinging from side to side, side side to side. all of a sudden, a creeper appeared, aw man! sans beat the ever-loving shite out of that creeper and komaeda looked at him in awe.  
"sans-kun, that was awesome! please, eat my ass." komaeda said.  
"komaeda, you deluded fool," sans replied, "we don't eat ass here. we put fingers in the ass."

then, something happened. a loud noise erupted throughout the mine.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY FINGERS IN THE ASS?"

the source of the noise only got progressively closer, loud steps echoing throughout the wide, vacant space of the mine.

that's when they saw him.  
kanye west.

"/you/," sans glared at kanye, "fingers in the booty ass bitch."  
"sans. you know that i'm a sick fuck, i like a quick fuck. what else do you expect from me?" kanye spoke intimidatingly in reply to sans' seemingly offensive statement.  
"l-leave sans alone!" komaeda shouted at kanye, "if you want to, kill me! then, i can finally be the stepladder to everyone's hope!"  
and then came komaeda's signature laugh. he broke down on the floor, his eyes swirling into a disgusting mixture of hope and despair.  
"shit." sans said.  
"what the fuck is up with him?" kanye said, clearly confused.  
"he's having one of his fits again." sans replied.

sans leaned down and reassuringly stroked komaeda's back. "you're having a fit again, luv. last time you were in hospital it was all over the bbc news. calm down i'll make you some motherfucking tea when we get back to our dirt house, with an extra sprinkle of james charles. how's that sound?"  
komaeda slowly got on his knees and leaned up a bit after hearing this reassuring news from his bony lover, "y-yeah," he replied, "that sounds lovely, dear. why don't we get back soon? put on coronation street for a bit until the guests arrive. w-we have hinata, nanami and papyrus coming over for a visit tonight, right?"  
"yes, luv. let's leave to set that up. goodbye, kanye."  
"so-long, sans and komaeda." kanye spoke, a tear coming to his eye.

they arrived back at their dirt home, and the guests arrive soon after. they all had a great time together, and hinata talked about how he was recently engaged to nanami. everybody congratulated the two and have a few drinks. they left and sans and komaeda were left all on their own.

it was peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Creeper, Oh man, 🚶♂️ So we back in the mine, Got our pickaxe ⛏ swinging from, Side 👈👉 to side, Side side 👈👉 to side, This task's a grueling 👊 one, Hope to find some diamonds 💎💎 to- Night 🌑 night 🌑 night, Diamonds 💍 to-night, Heads up, 👆 You hear 👂a sound, turn 👀 around and look up, Total shock 😧 fills your body, Oh no it's you again, I could never forget those, Eyes 👀 eyes 👀 eyes,👀 Eyes 👀 eyes 👀 eyes 👀 eyes,👀 'Cause baby 👶 tonight, 🌚 The creeper's tryin' to steal 💰 all our stuff again, 'Cause baby 🍼 tonight, 🌑 You grab your pick⛏, shovel And bolt 🏃🏻♀️ again, bolt 🏃🏻♀️ again -gain, And run🏃 , run 🏃 , until it's done ✅ , done ✅ , until the sun 🌞 comes up in the morn', 'Cause baby 🍼 tonight 🌑, The creeper's tryin' to steal 💰 all Our stuff again, stuff again -gain, Just when you think you're safe 🔒, Overhear some hissing 🐍 from, Right be-hind, Right right be-hind, That's a nice life 💁♂️ you have, Shame it's got to end at this, Time ⌛️ time ⏳ time ⌛️, Time ⏳ time ⌛️ time ⏳ time ⌛️, Blows up 💣, And your health bar drops 👇 and you could use a one-up 👆, Get inside, don't be tardy ⏱, So now you're stuck in there, Half a heart 💔 is left but don't, Die ☠️ die 💀 die ☠️, Die 💀 die ☠️ die 💀 die ☠️, 'Cause baby 👶 tonight 🌑, The creeper's tryin' to steal 💰 all our stuff again, 'Cause baby 🍼 tonight 🌚, You grab your pick ⛏, shovel And bolt 🏃 again, bolt again -gain. And run 🏃🏻♀️, run 🏃🏻♀️ , until it's done, done, until the sun ☀️ comes up in the morn, 'Cause baby 🍼 tonight 🌑, The creeper's tryin' to steal 💰 all Our stuff again, (Creepers, you're mine) (Haha) Dig up diamonds 💎 , Craft those diamonds 💍 , Make some armor ⚔️, Get it baby 👶 , Gonna forge 🔨 it Like your so👌 MLG pro 👊, The sword's 🗡 made of diamond 💍 So come 💦 at me, bro, (Huh) Trainin' in your room 🏠 Under the torchlight Hone ✊ that form To get you ready for the big fight, 🤜 Every single day ☀️, And the whole 🌚night, Creepers' out prowlin'🐾 (whew) all right, Look at me,👁 look at you 👁 Take my revenge, That's what I'm gonna do I'm a, warrior⚔️ baby, What else is new? And my blade's 🗡gonna tear through you,💀 (Bring it) 'Cause baby 👶 tonight 🌚, The creeper's tryin' to steal 💰 all our stuff again, (Gather your stuff, yeah, let's take back the world 🌍 ) Yeah baby 🍼 tonight 🌑, (Haha) Have your sword 🗡, armor and go ✅ (It's on) Take your revenge! So fight, fight, 👊🤜 Like it's the last, last night 🌚 of your life 💀, life☠️ Show them your fight✊, 'Cause baby 👶 tonight 🌑, The creeper's tryin' to steal all our stuff 💰 again, 'Cause baby 🍼 tonight 🌚, You grab your pick ⛏, shovel And bolt 🏃🏻♀️ again, bolt again -gain. And run🏃, run🏃, until it's done ✅ , done ✅ , until the sun 🌞 comes up in the morn, 'Cause baby 👶 tonight 🌑, The creeper's tried to steal all our stuff💰 again.


End file.
